Meggie 'Working Title'
by Chloe Jelly Bean
Summary: Chloe's sister has arrived in town. With her mum in a mental hospital Meggie has finally been sent to live with her big sister. Chloe and Clark get closer as Chloe comes to terms with seeing her mum. AU from season 4 episode 19, 'Blank'.


**Chapter 1**

Meggie had been in this room many a time before. When the people who looked after her died or simply decided they didn't want to look after her anymore she ended up here. This was where they would find her a new home.

She sat as still as a board waiting to find out what was to happen to her. She had already worked out all the possible outcomes after spending hours researching her family history ever since she was six. This did not mean she would get any say in the matter.

"Meggie, you are going to America," the woman told her as she hung up the phone. Meggie noticed that this was all she was told even though she had already understood half of the conversation that had just taken place. "You are already enrolled in the young journalist school program which starts after summer so you will be coming back here then. Come along now."

Without a word Meggie rose to follow the woman out of the room. She dare not ask about her mother, she knew they disapproved of her visiting her. Meggie did not often say much at all; she preferred to listen and take note of everything that happened around her.

She spent the entire 9 hour plane journey writing the things she had learned about her family into her diary, which sometimes seemed more like a newspaper when she looked back at all the 'articles' she had written.

It wasn't until they touched down in America did it finally hit Meggie that she may just be heading back where she was born; back to Smallville.

* * *

Chloe led Clark back to the Talon where they were trying to find out how he had lost his memory. She had been unable to trigger any of Clark's memories. They had just moved over to the counter when the door opened and a group of girls entered. One girl stood out from the group.

"Who is that? I feel like I know her," Clark asked Chloe as he stood in the Talon.

Clark heard Chloe's gentle sigh as she answered, "That's Lana. The love of your life."

"Love?" Clark watched the girl Lana move around by the door, talking to her friends. "What's so special about her?"

"What do you mean?" Chloe's surprise shocked Clark. He assumed this meant she was expecting him to suddenly fall in love with this Lana girl but she didn't seem all that special to him. "You've loved Lana for as long as you can remember."

"I can't remember anything now," Clark gave Chloe a small smile. He turned and watched as Lana and her friends left the Talon, "I guess I'll just have to start fresh."

It took a run in with the meteor rock induced, super powered guy before he memory returned leaving just a big blank over the time that Chloe had been 'Clark-sitting', as Lois had put it.

It wasn't until the events of the next day that Clark started to piece together exactly what had happened between Chloe and himself over those 24 hours.

* * *

"Come along, Megan," Mrs. Frost called to Meggie as she led her out of the Metropolis Airport. They stopped, waiting for a cab, and Mrs. Frost pulled out her mobile phone.

Switching it on she found herself with a barrage of texts and missed calls all needing her immediate help. After looking at the first few she called a cab and turned to Meggie, "I have to head straight back but I'm sure you will be alright on your own. Here's a note for your sister and you will find her at Smallville High this time of day, I should think. I might see you after summer. Goodbye."

With that Mrs. Frost sat Meggie in the waiting cab and paid the driver to take her to Smallville High.

Meggie dare not mention that if Mrs. Frost's boss found out she had been left to find her own way, then the social worker may be looking for a new job.

The cab set off, giving Meggie only one last chance to glance back at the Airport and the life she used to live.

* * *

"So, you have all your memories back," Chloe asked Clark as they stood in the office of the school newspaper the 'Torch'.

"Everything but the last 24 hours," he answered her. "So are you going to tell me what I got up while you were babysitting?"

"You know the strangest thing happened," Chloe started and felt Clark tense up from where he stood next to her.

"What?" he asked and Chloe could hear the apprehension in his voice.

"Even without all your memories, you still made all the same choices," Chloe felt Clark relax when she said this. "Except for two things. You did two things different."

"Just two?" Clark asked.

"It was weird. You were exactly the same person except for the fact that you barely even noticed Lana and . . ." Chloe trailed off and looked away from Clark with a soft sigh.

"And?" Clark prompted.

"You trusted me," Chloe's voice was barely a whisper but Clark's enhanced hearing picked up every word. "That's what you did different."

* * *

"Here we are then, Smallville High," the cab driver told Meggie as he opened the door to let her out.

"Thank you," Meggie lifted her bag out of the boot and said goodbye to the driver, heaving her bag on to her shoulder and turning to the entrance.

She took a deep breath and headed into the building.

* * *

Clark was lost in thought as he walked down the corridor. What Chloe had said was running through his mind. It wasn't until someone ran into him that he finally cleared the thoughts from his mind.

He looked down at the girl who was now on the floor, before realizing what he had done and reaching down to help her.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," he apologized as he helped the girl stand up.

"I'm fine, really. I've had worse," she reassured him, tucking her blonde, shoulder length hair behind her ears.

Clark picked her bag off the floor, "Big bag, you going somewhere?"

"Coming actually. I don't suppose you know where I can find my sister do you?" the girl waited a few seconds before she realized her mistake. "Oh sorry, how rude of me. My name's Meggie Mills."

It was while she was speaking this second time that Clark began to pick up on her English accent, "You're from England?"

"I grew up in England. Believe it or not I was actually born here in Smallville. But yes, I spent most of my life in England," Meggie's green eyes shone as she looked up at Clark, "Who are you?"

"Clark Kent," he answered. "So, who's your sister? Maybe I can help."

"Her name is Chloe. Chloe Sullivan."


End file.
